


"You Hold On" (a Thorki'd rewrite of "Wonderful")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FEEEEEEEEEEELS AHOY!, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, thorloki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Thorki'd rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19f6961h-G4">Wonderful</a>" by Adam Ant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Hold On" (a Thorki'd rewrite of "Wonderful")

Should I tell you how much I miss  
That old bliss?  
I said my love for you had died  
Well, I lied  
I lie, lie, lie  
  
I thought it was over  
Slid the blade into the flesh I love  
So tired of giving all my anger  
Free rein  
Take me home again

CHORUS:  
I said that we weren't brothers, Thor  
Though that's true, still love you  
Of different blood, our bond is strong  
It's so strong  
'Cause you hold on, yeah

Should I tell you how much I miss  
Being a child  
When you and I would hunt and play  
Miss those days  
Those sweet days, days, days

I thought it was over  
Slid the blade into the flesh I love  
So tired of giving all my anger  
Free rein  
Take me home again

I said that we weren't brothers, Thor  
Though that's true, still love you  
Of different blood, our bond is strong  
It's so strong  
'Cause you hold on, yeah yeah  
'Cause you hold on, yeah yeah yeah  
'Cause you hold on, yeah yeah

Now, now, now each and every day  
There's no price I wouldn't pay you  
For holding on  
Now, now for my transgressions  
Odin locked me up for your protection  
But you, you're holding on  
So blind couldn't see past the rage  
So deaf to what you had to say, you, you  
You held on, yeah yeah  
You held on, yeah yeah yeah  
You held on, yeah yeah  
You held on, yeah yeah, held on  
  
I said that we weren't brothers, Thor  
Though that's true, still love you  
Of different blood, our bond is strong  
It's so strong  
'Cause you hold on, on

I said that we weren't brothers, Thor  
Though that's true, still love you  
Of different blood, our bond is strong  
It's so strong  
'Cause you hold on, on

I said that we weren't brothers, Thor  
Though that's true, still love you  
Of different blood, our bond is strong  
It's so strong  
'Cause you hold on, on

I said that we weren't brothers, Thor...


End file.
